


it’s the light, and it’s the obstacle that casts it

by sapphfics



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Female Character, Drabble, F/F, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “You’re May Parker, aren’t you?”May can only nod, because Pepper isn’t crying anymore. They’re sitting in her living room eating sandwiches that must only be available to the insanely wealthy because they’re the best May has ever had.“Tony was right,” Pepper tries to smile. “You are beautiful.”Or: May and Pepper try and rebuild after Endgame.





	it’s the light, and it’s the obstacle that casts it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dov/gifts).



> i messed around with comic lore and made may peter’s maternal aunt on his mother’s side because i just like that more ok?? great. i love this ship!

A preacher tells her that Thanos is armageddon, and May doesn’t want to believe him, but the world changed, and he wasn’t kind enough to erase their memories. 

When Peter returns to their cluttered apartment five years after May buried an empty coffin, she doesn’t believe her eyes. She tried to end it all three days after Thanos, when the drone of the sirens rang heavy in her ears, after Peter’s funeral. She wanted to join Ben and Peter and Mary and Richard wherever they were. 

Peter’s eyes are red and he’s still in his suit, and he doesn’t knock, just runs through the door and hugs her.

“Mom-” he starts, then stops himself. “Aunt May-“

“Peter!” She doesn’t let him go. She will never let him go again for as long as she’s alive. With great power comes great responsibility and her responsibility will always be her nephew. “You’re here? You’re really here?”

“I saw my mom and dad,” Peter tells her. “But they couldn’t see me. You look like her.” 

May stops for a second, and touches a hand to Peter’s face. “Why are you crying?”

“Mr Stark-“

It’s only then that May tunes in to the news. She already knows that Tony Starks’ inevitable martyrdom will keep headlines running for months. 

-:-

May goes to the funeral to support Peter. It’s here that she sees his daughter. Morgan won’t even cry, and May might think that’s worse than her sobbing. Will she even remember her father, in a few years time? 

She already knew Stark had a wife, but May didn’t expect her to be so pretty in person. 

She shouldn’t be thinking about Pepper like this. The last thing she ever said to Tony, he had told her “Peter’s dead” and she had hissed “It should have been you.” 

She was furious with him. She watches Pepper cry and realises that she still is. 

-:-

“You’re May Parker, aren’t you?” 

May can only nod, because Pepper isn’t crying anymore. They’re sitting in her living room eating sandwiches that must only be available to the insanely wealthy because they’re the best May has ever had. 

“Tony was right,” Pepper tries to smile. “You are beautiful.”

And he was married, May reminds herself. “My husband, Ben, was shot to death two years ago. I just want you to know that I can understand, and I am here for you.” 

“Does it get easier?” 

“You learn to live with it,” May can’t lie to her. “I just think Ben would want me to be happy, wouldn’t Tony want the same for you?” 

“He would.” Pepper smiles for the first time at someone who’s not her daughter. It feels nice to have hope again, after Thanos.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i like this fic but whatever...have my gay bullshit


End file.
